The Half-Blood Games
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Adopted from BlackHorseBlueSky. Basically when the Half-Bloods are sucked into the world of the Hunger Games.


Discliamer: I do not own the Percy Jacksone series, books, or characters as well as the Hunger Games.

A/N: Basically the list of the character I have currently:

From Hahayiing52

Name: Serene Ava Night  
Gender: Female  
Age (12-18): 14  
Date of Birth: 18th June  
Olympian Parent; Hades  
Mortal Parent: Astra Night  
Mortal Parent's history (i.e. are they still alive? How did they meet _?): Still alive, her mother met Hades at a deserted alley, they got to know each other and so on  
District # (just for confirmation so I'm not confused and you aren't disgruntled) 12  
Personality: Quiet, serious, calm, brave, persistent, smart, curious  
History: She has lived in District 12 with her mother since she was born, she learned how to survive in the wild by herself and sometimes she practices with her friends  
Token (and yes you can have hidden weapons inside tokens ^_^): A black charm bracelet which turns into her dagger  
Choice weapon(s): Dagger and shurikens(ninja stars)  
Hair color/style/length: Black. straight, tied in sleek ponytail, waist-length  
Eye color; Obsidian black  
Height:5'3"  
Weight:115lbs  
Abilities/strengths/powers: Necromancy, shadow-traveling, she's strongest at night  
Weaknesses/fatal flaws: Holding grudges  
Allies with particular district? (I'll think up most of these, but if you want to specify, go ahead)  
Favorite color: Black  
Favorite food: Apple  
Casual apparel: A black tank top with jeans and a cropped jacket with boots(all black)  
Formal apparel (for the reapings and that fun stuff): A one shoulder black knee-length dress with black flats  
Hobbies: Star-gazing, reading, practising her skills  
Other (mainly just stuff I forgot and you didn't) She wears a pair of black fingerless leather gloves if she uses her shurikens, they are hidden inside(optional)

By ArcherGirl12  
Name  
Skyler Williams  
Gender  
Girl  
Age (12-18)  
15  
Date of Birth  
Depends which year this story takes place.  
Olympian Parent  
Zeus  
Mortal Parent  
Stella Williams  
Mortal Parent's history:  
Stella Williams, a middle aged woman, raised in a poor family, had first met Zeus  
when she was dancing in the rain (Stella loves to dance). Status: Alive  
District #1  
Personality  
-competitive  
-tough  
-creative  
History  
Starts learning how to dance at the age of 5.  
Stops dancing and starts training at the age of 10.  
Token (and yes you can have hidden weapons inside tokens ^_^)  
Lightning bolt necklace (made of metal)  
Received as a gift from Zeus but Stella gave it too Skyler  
on her 7th birthday.  
Choice weapon(s)  
throwing knives  
Hair color/style/length  
Dirty Blonde, curly, shoulder length  
Eye color  
Stormy Blue  
Height

Weight

Abilities/strengths/powers  
-Strong  
Weaknesses/fatal flaws  
-too competitive  
-short-tempered  
Allies with particular district?  
The careers.  
Favorite color  
Navy Blue  
Favorite food

Casual apparel  
Basic gray tee, black pants, brown boots & lightning bolt necklace.  
Hair is usually tied into a messy high ponytail  
Formal apparel  
Stella's old navy blue dress  
and a pair of black flats  
Hobbies  
Dancing, training, sports

From guest reviewer JayJayRoxxx  
Name: Rachel Jonie Lopez Nickname: Nie*Family* Jonie* Poseidon* Lopez* Half Brother* Gender: Female Age:17 DOB: July 9th Olympian Parent: Poseidon Mortal Parent: Patricia Jenkins Mortal Parents History: She met Poeidonand was mesmirised and asked for his nam he said Lopez. Afte 9 monthes she had Rachel and wondered why she had lake blue eyes and jet black hair. She has 4 step sisters bu they have a different dad and last name because her mom got remarried. District: 4 Personality: Smart, Shy, Strong, Funny, Loyal, Willing History: Born on July 9th 1996 and was a powerful child she could control the water in the sink and tub. This frightened her mom. But se never talked about it. She always loved to be in the water and think and loved horses. They were her only friends because everyone else thought she was a freak. Token: A sea blue pe that when uncapped turn into a sword and dagger. Choice Weapons: Sword and Dagger and Trident Hair: Shoulder Length with ocean blue streaks to bring out her eyes with some braids in the back. Eye Color: Lake Blue when happy Ocean Blue when angered or sad. Height: 5'4 Weight: 210 lbs Abilities/strengths/powers: Swimming, Controlling water, healing herself with water and able to drink any type of water without it be to salty or anything. Fatal Flaw: Fear Allies with Districts: District 12, 7, and 10 Fav. Color: Ocean Blue Favorite Food: Pizza Clothes: Beanies (like the hat), T-shirts, combat boots, jeans or shorts, Graphic Tees, Navy blue sneakers Dress Clothes: Lake Blue dress, Midnight Blue Boots, Blue Beanies Hobbies: Hunting, Swimming, Fishing, Singing, Joking 6/20

From I am Nikki daughter of Apollo  
Name: Eva Wilson Gender: Female Age (12-18): 13 Date of Birth: 7- 6- (matters what the year is) Olympian Parent: Apollo Mortal Parent: Christina Wilson Mortal Parent's history (i.e. are they still alive? How did they meet _?): Meet when Christina was singing out by the woods. They fell in love and then Eva came. Christina tried to raise Eva but she went mad and dissapaered in the woods forever. District # (just for confirmation so I'm not confused and you aren't disgruntled): 7 Personality: Quiet, shy, keeps to herself, trys to be happy for everyone else but when she's alone she never smiles. History: When her mother went insane Eva couldn't bear it. The little girl that used to be so happy and bubbly all the time quickly became the opposite. Was taken to a hospital for any signs of madness but was brought back soon and taken to a child center Token (and yes you can have hidden weapons inside tokens _): A golden chain that she has had since she was born. Choice weapon(s): Bow and arrow Hair color/style/length: Blond, wavy, to her midback, thick Eye color: Light blue Height: 4' 11" Weight: 90 lbs. Abilities/strengths/powers: Climbing, shooting, finding food Weaknesses/fatal flaws: One on one combat, being surronded by people, having to give up, not being able to trust anyone Allies with particular district? (I'll think up most of these, but if you want to specify, go ahead): District 10, Favorite color: Yellow Favorite food: Stew Casual apparel: Jeans, white short, converse, hair down Formal apparel (for the reapings and that fun stuff): Hair in braid over her shoulder, jean skirt, white blouse Hobbies: Singing, playing the viola  
From .happy  
Name: Haven Stella Gender: female Age (12-18): 16 Date of Birth: july 10 Olympian Parent: Apollo; but she's a Hunter of Artemis Mortal Parent: Melody Stella Mortal Parent's history: they met at a music festival that was donating all of its proceeds to help during a war (it doesnt matter which one). Melody was volunteered as a nurse in one of the makeshift hospitals. Melody was killed by a peacekeeper when Haven was 11. District #: 7 Personality: Haven is a happy person and she always tries to look on the bright side of life. she is always laughing, smiling and doing her best to make do with what she has. she bottles up all of her emotions inside, not letting anyone she how scared and fragile she really is deep down. she loves to sing and paint, and she is a big daydreamer. she is constantly dreaming of a better world. she believes it is possible for the capitol to be overthrown. she has deep hatred towards the capitol (not necessarily for the people - she thinks they don't no any better and feels a little bad for them) and does everything in her possibility not to let the capitol depress and make everyone miserable. she is a strong girl, when she wants something she gets it. she is very strong willed and will do anything to protect the ones she loves. History: Haven's mother, Melody, was killed by a peace keeper when haven was 11. she was then put into a little orphanage led by a woman named Ilana. she had a nice time there, she made friends with just about everyone. Token: a golden locket. one one side of the locket is a harp and on the other side it says 'with love'. it was the locket her father gave her mother when Haven was born. with it she feels more connected to her mother, and it is easier for her to talk to her father. the locket has some healing powers aswell, but Haven doesnt know about them yet. Choice weapon(s): hand-to-hand combat, bow and arrow. Hair color/style/length: red (ginger) wavy hair that ends mid back Eye color: bright blue Height: 5'3 Weight: skinny (im really not good at weight stuff...) Abilities/strengths/powers: clever, some healing powers, power to create light and heat, sometimes she gets little prophecies (nothing crazy, but sometimes she can tells the future a few seconds before it happens) she has really good intuition. shes a fast runner and a fast thinker. she is very brave. Weaknesses/fatal flaws: trust issues (sometimes cant trust anyone, sometimes she trusts the wrong people) Allies with particular district? (I'll think up most of these, but if you want to specify, go ahead) Favorite color: yellow Favorite food: she loves anything that grows in trees, as well as hearts of palm (her favorite) and anything made with potatoes. Casual apparel: she usually wears simple jeans with a sweater/baggy t-shirt - depends on the weather. (idk if youre making this a more modern story but if you are she always wears converse or biker boots). her hair is mostly up in a high ponytail, messy bun or low braid. sometimes she leaves it down. Formal apparel (for the reapings and that fun stuff): (again - idk if your making this modern or not so this is very not detailed but let me know and ill send you the full thing). she wears a simple dress that reaches above her knee, its short sleeved. her hair is let down with a little clip in it. Hobbies: singing, painting, running, boxing, dancing, reading. Other: she is very beautiful. unlike her father (who chases girls sorta), she is chased. she hans't had a boyfriend (trust issues), but shes had people ask her out and she said no. * if you are adding romance to the story it would be cool if she met someone who gained her trust and stuff.  
From I am Nikki daughter of Apollo  
Name: Sage Larson Gender: Male Age (12-18): 16 Date of Birth: 4-16 Olympian Parent: Hermes Mortal Parent: Emilia Larson Mortal Parent's history (i.e. are they still alive? How did they meet _?): Stumbled upon Hermes when she was searching for food. She is still alive and was heartbroken when Sage got picked to be in the games. District # (just for confirmation so I'm not confused and you aren't disgruntled): 6 Personality: Lively, hyper, sneaky, sly History: Raised by his mother without a care in the world. Until his brother got picked for the games (son of Hermes). He then scavaged for food, suddenly aware of what was happening. When ever he had free time he would run and race other people. Token (and yes you can have hidden weapons inside tokens ^_^): A small round cirlce that when you turn it clockwise 3 and a half times it opens into a spear Choice weapon(s): Spear Hair color/style/length: Short, brown Eye color: Blue Height: 5' 10" Weight: 150 Abilities/strengths/powers: Aiming, one on one, running, ability to steal anything Weaknesses/fatal flaws: Finding food without stealing, doesn't like to kill people Allies with particular district? (I'll think up most of these, but if you want to specify, go ahead): District 3 Favorite color: Orange Favorite food: Bread Casual apparel: Sweat pants, barefoot, black shirt Formal apparel (for the reapings and that fun stuff): Pants and a plain shirt Hobbies: Stealing food, running  
Sage is probably my favorite character, so work him in there! 6/20

By MTNGWM Name Rosalind 'Rose' Knox Gender Female Age (12-18) Sixteen Date of Birth March 11 Olympian Parent Aphrodite Mortal Parent Richard Knox Kind, Loyal, Protective, Hard Working. Richard is the truest,most sincere gentleman you'll ever know. Rosalind's daily quest is to be at least half as respectable as he. Life has dealt him some raw,life-changing cards,yet that has diminished his character not at all. He is Rosalind's hero. Rosalind decided that she wants to train for the games, (which Richard shows when teaching a class) so her and her father train out in the only patch of forestry there is in District Eight, which is on the North-West border close by to District Seven. Mortal Parent's history (i.e. are they still alive? How did they meet _?) Richard is still alive, and works as a P.E teacher at the District's nearby high school. Aphrodite was extremely attracted to Richard, and it was the first time that somebody had brought HER to her knees. Aphrodite often thinks of Richard and their daughter and does all she can to keep the two safe. District # (just for confirmation so I'm not confused and you aren't disgruntled) Eight Personality An absoloute sweetheart. Rosalind will melt your heart, she's a very alluring being and can put most people into a trance. Rosalind is well looked up to for being Smart, Athletic, Gentle and Very Attractive. History Rosalind has had a pretty normal life, well as normal as it can get. Rosalind and her father live in the North-Western side of the District. Rosalind works at her grandfather's vintage antiques store wth her grandfather, Latimer. Token (and yes you can have hidden weapons inside tokens ^_^) A vial of greek fire fastened around her neck with a chain. Choice weapon(s) Bow and Arrow, Small knife. Hair color/style/length Waist length, kempt, dead straight, golden brown hair usually in a top knot. Eye color Kaleidiscopic eyes, mostly varies from; A cold, blue-ish slate grey, A light, glossy liquer brown, A sparkly, sea green, A intringuing, pistachio green with golden flecks A light hazel with small blotches of brown, and lively, captivating icy blue eyes. Height 5'7 Weight 125lbs Abilities/strengths/powers Charmspeak Omnipotent Allure Amokineisis High social abilities and awareness Ability to change her physical features on occasion Weaknesses/fatal flaws Emotional Too Merciful Gets too attached Allies with particular district? (I'll think up most of these, but if you want to specify, go ahead) 1,2,9 Male population of tributes a willing to ally with her. Favorite color Rosy pink Favorite food Pumpkin soup with homemade bread rolls. Casual apparel A plain navy blue and grey raglan tee and a pair of acid wash jeans. Formal apparel (for the reapings and that fun stuff) An ivory coloured swing dress, a very detailed pale aqua cardigan with several pretty ebelishments. Hair done up in a crown braid by herself. Other (mainly just stuff I forgot and you didn't)  
By guest reviewer Half-Blood 7 Name Nathan Tan Gender Male Age (12-18) 14 Date of Birth October 11 (matters what year it is) on Friday Olympian Parent Zeus Mortal Parent Jamie Tan Mortal Parent's history (i.e. are they still alive? How did they meet _?) Zeus and Jamie meet at a party. It was love it for site. They started dated Zeus told her what he is then later Nathan was born then Zeus had to leave when Nathan was 9 months old. District # (just for confirmation so I'm not confused and you aren't disgruntled) 1 Personality Shy, keeps to himself History Nathan's dad left when he 9 months old. He and his mom lived in district 1. They did have a lot of money. He only had 1 friend and always got picked on. He some times played basket ball by him self and he read books sometimes. He also meet his dad when he was 12. Token (and yes you can have hidden weapons inside tokens _) a golden watch that turns in to a shield. Choice weapon(s) bronze sword, shield, spear. Hair color/style/length short brown hair Eye colour stormy blue Height author can pick Weight author can pick Abilities/strengths/powers can control wind so he can fly and somon lightning. Really fast runner. Can throw a spear really far. Weaknesses/fatal flaws Afraid of drowning in water. Afraid of giving up. Allies with particular district? (I'll think up most of these, but if you want to specify, go ahead) 4 and 12 Favorite colour orange Favorite food chocolate chip cookies Casual apparel t-shirt, jeans, shorts Formal apparel (for the reapings and that fun stuff) dress pants, shirt, and a tie Hobbies reading, basket ball  
By guest reviewer EshMsh Name: Adam Hanze Gender: Male Age (12-18): 16 Date of Birth: August,18 (matters what the year is) on a Tuesday Olympian Parent: Poseidon Mortal Parent: Mary Hanze Mortal Parent's history (i.e. are they still alive? How did they meet _?): they met when Mary was on the beach. They start dating then he left before Adam was born and he's been wondering who his dad was until he was 12. District # (just for confirmation so I'm not confused and you aren't disgruntled): 4 Personality: calm, cool, funny, easy to get along with, and friendly History: ADHD, deslexic, grown up in distric 4, never knew his dad until he was 12. He and his mom lived in a small house near the water. He went fishing and hunting were a little low on money. He had a some friends which he hung out with a lot while fishing and school. Token (and yes you can have hidden weapons inside tokens _): coin- heads Triton and tails bronze sword( usually lands on tails in his hand Choice weapon(s): trident, shield, and sword Hair color/style/length: jet black hair, tall Eye color: Sea Green Height: author can pick just has to be tall Weight: author can pick Abilities/strengths/powers: can control water, use it to heal, or use it as a weapon. Strong, good with a trident, sword and shield. Weaknesses/fatal flaws: having to give up and losing his friends Allies with particular district? (I'll think up most of these, but if you want to specify, go ahead): District 1 and 12 Favorite color: Blue Favorite food: blue berrie pie Casual apparel: Jeans, leather jacket, t-shirt, shorts, Formal apparel (for the reapings and that fun stuff): jeans, white dress shirt Hobbies: fishing sword/trident fighting and swimming Other (mainly just stuff I forgot and you didn't): There is no other stuff  
AthenaGal01 Name: Eve Ronalds  
Gender: Female  
Age (12-18): 13  
Date of Birth: 9/11/2000  
Olympian Parent: Athena  
Mortal Parent: André  
Mortal Parent's history (i.e. are they still alive? How did they meet _?): André was killed when he was trying to protect Eve from a cyclops (he can see through the Mist).  
District # (just for confirmation so I'm not confused and you aren't disgruntled): 10  
Personality: She plans ahead, but can do it on a moments notice. She is very good with swords and spears  
History: The same as any old demigod  
Token (and yes you can have hidden weapons inside tokens ^_^): Necklace with pendent, if you slide your finger over the pendent a dagger slips out.  
Choice weapon(s): Dagger, sword, and spear  
Hair color/style/length: Light brown, wavy, extremely long  
Eye color: Gray  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 134 lbs  
Abilities/strengths/powers: Eve can shape-shift aside the fact that she is a great planner  
Weaknesses/fatal flaws: She is an over-achiever  
Allies with particular district? (I'll think up most of these, but if you want to specify, go ahead): You said not to  
Favorite color: Black  
Favorite food: Steak  
Casual apparel: Leather jacket/vest (depending on the season/weather), camo t-shirt/tank, jeans, and boots  
Formal apparel (for the reapings and that fun stuff): Red silk dress  
Hobbies: Writing and sword fighting 6/20

TeamLeo4Life Name Charity Rose  
Gender girl  
Age (12-18) 18  
Date of Birth 10 09 1995  
Olympian Parent Poseidon or Zeus  
Mortal Parent Maria Rose  
Mortal Parent's history (i.e. are they still alive? How did they meet _?) mom is dead. She married dad at 17, went into the hunger games at 18. She died in the games. My dad has taken care of me since, but is rarely with me now that I'm 18.  
District # (just for confirmation so I'm not confused and you aren't disgruntled)Poseidon 4  
Personality shy but is very tough  
History she has had to hunt her whole life, she fell in love with a boy named Nico di Angelo  
Token (and yes you can have hidden weapons inside tokens _) idk what tokens are.  
Choice weapon(s) a bow and arrow, sometimes a sword. Sword is a click pen, named illuminus.  
Hair color/style/length long wavy dirty blonde hair  
Eye color gray-blue  
Height average size  
Weight average weight  
Abilities/strengths/powers everything percy/Jason could do (depending on who's my father, Poseidon or Zeus, I choose Poseidon first though)  
Weaknesses/fatal flaws her love for nico.  
Allies with particular district? (I'll think up most of these, but if you want to specify, go ahead)  
Favorite color lime green  
Favorite food though she hasn't had much, her favorite is strawberries  
Casual apparel any color t-shirt with denim shorts  
Formal apparel (for the reapings and that fun stuff) a blue (or gray) dress that sparkles with my hair up in a french braid and slight make up.  
Hobbies drawing  
if-i-could-live-4ever Name Carnation  
Gender Female  
Age 12  
Date of Birth May 5  
Olympian Parent Demeter  
Mortal Parent Deren Sparter  
Mortal Parent's history is dead, died in fatal tracker jacker attack. Met Demeter while harvesting wheat  
District # 11  
Personality strong, protective, secretive, independent, shy, stressed, scared  
History was seven when father died, lived in the wheat fields because she felt safe there. She was a watcher; she stayed in the trees and raised the signal when it was time to stop work  
Token a locket with a piece of grain inside of a diamond. Can turn into a double edged dagger by opening it  
Choice weapon(s) her locket/dagger and a scythe  
Hair color/style/length wood brown, in high braided pigtails, long and curly  
Eye color sky blue  
Height 4'11''  
Weight 98  
Abilities/strengths/powers great climber, great balance and can make any plant grow anywhere  
Weaknesses/fatal flaws her fatal flaw is independence; she thinks she can do everything by herself, but sometimes she needs help. Not good at wrestling.  
Favorite color gold  
Favorite food raspberries  
Casual apparel navy jacket, white tee and tight black pants, mud stained boots  
Formal apparel overalls with a skirt instead of pants, nice black shoes  
Hobbies singing, gardening, tinkering  
Half-Blood 7 Name Nathan Tan  
Gender Male  
Age (12-18) 14  
Date of Birth October 11 (matters what year it is) on Friday  
Olympian Parent Zeus  
Mortal Parent Jamie Tan  
Mortal Parent's history (i.e. are they still alive? How did they meet _?) Zeus and Jamie meet at a party. It was love it for site. They started dated Zeus told her what he is then later Nathan was born then Zeus had to leave when Nathan was 9 months old.  
District # (just for confirmation so I'm not confused and you aren't disgruntled) 1  
Personality Shy, keeps to himself  
History Nathan's dad left when he 9 months old. He and his mom lived in district 1. They did have a lot of money. He only had 1 friend and always got picked on. He some times played basket ball by him self and he read books sometimes. He also meet his dad when he was 12.  
Token (and yes you can have hidden weapons inside tokens _) a golden watch that turns in to a shield.  
Choice weapon(s) bronze sword, shield, spear.  
Hair color/style/length short brown hair  
Eye colour stormy blue  
Height author can pick  
Weight author can pick  
Abilities/strengths/powers can control wind so he can fly and somon lightning. Really fast runner. Can throw a spear really far.  
Weaknesses/fatal flaws Afraid of drowning in water. Afraid of giving up.  
Allies with particular district? (I'll think up most of these, but if you want to specify, go ahead) 4 and 12 Favorite colour orange  
Favorite food chocolate chip cookies  
Casual apparel t-shirt, jeans, shorts  
Formal apparel (for the reapings and that fun stuff) dress pants, shirt, and a tie  
Hobbies reading, basket ball


End file.
